Misleading red mark re edited
by Mitsui-senpai'sgirlfrnd
Summary: all because he saw a red mark on his Kitsune's Shirt .........well as you can see i suck with summaries .......so go a head and read my story ! RuHana one-shot ! xxx


Disclaimer - I don't own SD or any of its characters

Authors Note - well this story was inspired by an amv i watched.....hope you all like it!!!!

That stupid fox I hate him so much. God what did I ever do to deserve such a horrible fate. I feel so miserable; it's pathetic one moment you feel like you king of the world when you gain some attention from the one you love and the next you are walking in the rain crying you hear out. It like all my surroundings are disappearing around me, all I can feel is loneliness taking over me bit by bit swallowing me whole. I want to scream so badly but no sound comes out of my mouth. I can feel each drop of rain, drenching me wet. As my tears mix with the rain water and slowly drip down my face, I fell as if there is no tomorrow. The tears keep flowing out of my eyes like a never ending water fall. How I wish I never fell in love with that baka Kitsune.

I'm am entering the school. The rain has made all the mud mushy and there are puddles all around. As I slowly make my way to the gym, Thoughts of him keep flooding my head; I just can't seem to stop thinking about him. His arrogant attitude, his cool and calm posture, those crazy fan girls, all those qualities about him completely disgust me yet I'm so attracted to it, but what I'm most fond of is the way he plays Basketball. How he moves gracefully, dribbling the ball fast, dogging each player that comes to block him with great skill and finally jumps up with the ball in both his hands and smashes the ball into to the ring and then lowers himself down and wipes the sweat from his forehead . When he plays I watch in awe, my breathing gets deeper and my heart beats faster.... and faster.....

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Hana shouts

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hana Shouts again

Kami-sama why me, why this, why him??? Stupid Kitsune

Now I'm inside the gym and slowly making my way to the locker room and suddenly I'm reminded of the source of my misery

_Everyone practice is over" Captain Akagi announced_

_Then everyone rushed in the locker room and took a shower. Hanamichi took a cold shower and came out half naked with only his pant on and a towel around his neck. He looked up to see Kaeda in front of him, slowly putting on his buttons, he was sure he was drooling. Then Hanamichi suddenly notices a red stain, at the bottom of his shirt, from what he could see shaped like a lip._

_He's got a Girlfriend_

_He slowly felt the world around him coming crashing down, bit by bit he felt his heart crumbling into dust. The thought hit him like a sharp arrow piercing his heart slowly inch by inch going deeper and finally destroying him whole. _

Stupid Kitsune, it's because of you that I'm here in the gym, walking like a lifeless zombie

Hanamichi keeps moving through the gym and crying his heart out for the Kitsune he longs for. He moves lifelessly, leaving a trail of water behind him. He enters into the locker room and sit in the corner crying like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly the lights turn on and Hanamichi looked up and there he saw his Kitsune standing here drenched wet just like him. He knew he couldn't handle it anymore he had to be sure.

"Do you have a -- *sob* Girlfriend "

The sudden question took Keada off Guard

"….."

"Answer the damn question Rukawa, Do you have a Girlfriend"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well because – because "Hanamichi could feel all his blood running to his face, he was sure his face was as red as his hair

"Well, why?" Kaeda said with a smirk he found it amusing to see the red head flustered

"Because – you s-ee I- I L-I-K-E You!!"

Keada Rukawa Ace Basketball player, Ice Prince of Shohoku was at this moment smiling. He felt like he just won the Lottery, he was the luckiest man alive and no one could take that away from him. He slowly made his way to Hanamichi and gently whispered in his ears, in the most seductive tone ever

"I like you too"

Without a moment's thought Kaeda's lip was on Hanamichi's kissing him passionately, no wait make that hungrily, it was like a long suppressed demon had finally been released. Kaeda had dreamt about this moment form the time he met Hanamichi, each night he would wish to hold the red head in his arms and now he finally got his chance and there was nothing to stop him, he was not going to give up this moment even if God had asked him to. He was gonna claim the red head that belonged to him. He let go after a minute to get a breadth of air.

Hanamichi was Blank and after about 10 sec he realized what happened,

Keada liked him too and He kissed him

Keada liked him too and He kissed him,

Keada liked him too and He kissed him,

The words kept repeating in his head, it was music to his ears. He felt like he had died and gone to paradise, after being rejected by 50 girls he had been finally accepted but not just by anyone, no he was accepted by a prince, who was way greater than them all. Suddenly the image of the lipstick on Keada's shirt flashed into his mind.

"Umm ... Darling Kitsune what is with the lipstick mark on your Shirt?"

Keada was really happy to be called darling but was confused about the lipstick mark

"What lipstick mark?"

Hanamichi reached for the bottom of Keada's Shirt and showed him

"That's not lipstick, its Ketchup"

"Huh???"

"We ate sandwiches for breakfast and my little sister wiped her mouth on my shirt "

Now Hanamichi was blushing even more out of embarrassment, but Kaeda found in very cute so he kissed Hanamichi again.

Well Hanamichi felt like a fool for thinking Ketchup was lipstick and not realizing that a lipstick mark would be at the collar of the shirt and not at the bottom but it wasn't all bad he was finally able to confess to Kaeda and know how Keada felt. So it wasn't bad at all !!!!!!!


End file.
